


poetry readings

by graveExcitement (arachnids)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If everybody became a poet the world would be much better. We would all read to each other." -Nikki Giovanni</p><p>Or: The kind of pale orgy Karkat never dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poetry readings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Written for Bonus Round One: Quotes of the 2013 Homestuck World Cup!

This was a pale orgy the likes of which he had never seen.

Okay, so he had seen something similar in some select pale pornos, but they were just so obviously ludicrous. You could practically see the diamonds in the porn stars' eyes as the four trolls in In Which Many Declarations and Jewelry Are Given, Commemorative Tattoos are Inked, Large Amounts Of Hardware And Tools Are Used To Make An Extremely Large Pile, etc., etc.. gazed at each other in perfect pale longing. Not exactly realistic. That many trolls would never share a pile in real life.

Only three of the five beings lounging in this particular pile were trolls, so he supposed that statement still held true.

Karkat reclined his head against Dave's, pointedly staring at the ceiling. They, along with Rose, Terezi, and Kanaya, lay sprawled in Terezi's pile of scalemates, which were very soft: a concession to the human members of their (orgy) group, who hadn't been huge on the idea of relaxing among Karkat's romcom cases, or Gamzee's horn pile. Not that any of the trolls would have suggested the use of the horn pile, or would have accepted it, but the point still stood.

He sighed, trying to listen to the even tone of Rose's voice, reading calmly to the group at large. The cadence of her voice was... soothing, he had to admit. This was nothing like the relationships he had studied, envisioned, or experienced, and he kept expecting it to blow up in his face. It might yet do so... but so far, the arrangement was surprisingly functional. 

Kanaya reached over from where she was pressed up to Terezi and intertwined her fingers with his, an action she often took when she suspected Karkat was overthinking things. He glared, hoping to convey his opinion of her suspicions.

"Statistics are on my side," she said calmly, as she often did.

"Statistics can go suck my bulge," he grumbled, but did not attempt to remove his hand from her grasp. It was a nice grasp. Not exactly warm - out of this group, only the humans felt anything like warm to him, and even aside from that Kanaya's undead state made her feel as cold as Gamzee - but nice. (And even if he were to close his eyes and pretend he felt plastic, horrid clown horns at his back, he could still never mistake her grip for his. Kanaya's grip was gentle, yet strong; Gamzee's hand had a habit of going limp while Karkat held it. But Gamzee was not here, not here, and wasn't that part of why Karkat was?)

At some point while he had been engaged in the activity Kanaya would have described as 'thinking too much,' Rose had stopped speaking, and Dave had begun. Karkat tried to listen to the content of his quickly spoken words, but found himself simply listening to the sound of his voice instead, washing over him like waves on a beach.

And, as grains of sand are swept into the ocean, so he found himself drifting into slumber.


End file.
